


A Revolutionary Solution

by Kris_lazycat



Category: Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Canon - Video Game, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Kate and Keith used to drive everyone crazy with their pranks change my mind, Love Triangles, Matchmaking, Not Beta Read, Rhythmi spent all their time at the academy trying to get Keith and Kate to confess to each other, We Die Like Men, and can't take the pointless amorous rivalry anymore, they decide to fix it in an unorthodox way, they decide to return the favour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_lazycat/pseuds/Kris_lazycat
Summary: Sven is a well-known casanova, always making gifts to many women, keeping them on their toes. He doesn't seem to realize that the rivalry born between his admirers can inconvenience others, like Kate and Keith, who decide to take matters into their own hands.It's time to return a favour.
Relationships: Dazzle | Keith/Hitomi | Kate, Rhythmi/Linda
Kudos: 11





	A Revolutionary Solution

**Author's Note:**

> I was replaying Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia and while making fanarts I got this stupid fic idea stuck in my head and I just hope you enjoy it lol

Kate carefully placed the Blue Gem on the amplification system with veiled trepidation, and took a step back to look up, taking in the sight of glimmering little lights flying in the gentle blue of the sky.

This could change everything.

"Incoming report!" Rhythmi's voice reached Kate. She turned as her friend hurriedly walked on the roof, heels against the soft grass, and held her breath. The report would tell them if it had worked or not.

"The Pokémon in Pueltown have settled down. They've returned to their usual selves!"

As the report continued, the Top Ranger allowed herself to hope, but as prof. Hastings went on talking about their resounding success she couldn't help the apprehension bubbling up in her chest. Glancing over at the crystal, she stayed silent when Murph walked over to it.

"Oh, super, super!" the man said excitedly, "The Dark Shard's energy is going down!"

So, they were good?

"But.... what's wrong here...?"

Maybe not.

"Uh-oh, I'm getting bad news!" Linda ran up with reports proving Kate's instinct to be, once again, on point.

And Arceus, did Kate hate being right sometimes.

As prof.Hastings almost gave into panick, she felt Keith walk up next to her, discreetly putting a hand on her back, - _it's not your fault_ \- and she knew it but damn if that stopped her frustration.

Things started shifting around again when their blonde friend let out a shocked gasp. Their eyes snapped up to see a yellow light glistening on her chest. They exchanged a shocked look as the strongest sense of deja-vú led their brain to only one possible conclusion. Their eyes searching each other's, asking _"are you seeing what I'm seeing? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?",_ and the answer was a flabbergastered _"yes!"_ in the form of a particular arch of eyebrows and a half-smirk exchanged with each other.

Linda turned out to have another shiny pendant, and everything seemed great. That was, until the women revealed their pendants to be a rare gift. From Sven.

"Are you implying something?" Oh no. "My pendant is prettier than yours Linda!"

Kate barely suppressed a groan. _Sven._

"So what if it's pretty? My pendant is bigger than yours!"

Givibg two prized pendants to his two coworkers, giving them both hope despite being clearly intetetested in Wendy, was such a Sven thing to do. It made her want to puke, slap herself and smack him at the same time.

"Prettiness is more important!"

Keith gagged as silently as he could. Kate symphatized with him, the Rhythmi they knew in school whould never have said something like that.

"Oh, no, it's not! Size is more important!"

And everyone listening to the conversation would deny that the sentence made them think that for a second she was talking about something else entirely, they would.

When prof. Hastings stopped their squabbling, Kate realized she and Keith had gotten significantly closer, and were holding onto each other. Like the pining fools they were, they took a step away from each other as the conversation continued.

5 minutes later, Keith and Kate were walking out of the Ranger Union to Pueltown, having decided to patrol together for the time being. Now, normally, they would have traveled by staraptor, but today they needed to talk. About their feeling for each other? Absolutely not.

"That fucking Sven, I swear to Mew," the girl accompanied her bitching with a large motions of her hands, like an actor in a Shakespokerian play. Despite the impression they gave off, Kate was the most unhinibited of the two, whereas Keith was a mostly polite energetic goofball with a false big ego.

"Not so loud..." but his comment was half-hearted at best, which just went to show how bothered he was by his senior's actions. She retorted anyway, "that was NOT our Rhythmi! You saw that too, it's that casanova's influence, with his stupid pheromons and shit! All girls fall for that!"

Keith looked at her playfully as she let out another annoyed sound. "You say that, Kate, but you've never fallen for it as far as I know."

She blushed at that. Looked at him like a finneon out of water for a second, making breathless attempts at talking, "that's.... that's 'cause..." _because you are here-_ she composes herself quickly. "I'm just smart enough to see when a man ain't worth it."

Keith snickered at the response, and she laughed along too. They fell in a serene silence, before he spoke up again, "but man.... Rhythmi and Linda are...." he shuddered, she agreed.

"Women can be scary, I can't relate to them at all..." she felt proud of that, in a way, but also bothered. Still, it was unlikely she was the problem in that scenario. There had got to be a way to smooth things over for their friend, right?

"I don't know Keith, Rhythmi's usually better than this. I just wish that she and Linda forgot about Sven and.... I don't know, smooched each other!"

They both paused immediately, processing her words. They turned to each other with stunned expression, and Kate saw the boy's brow forrow in confusion, then in thought, before he looked at her in silent awe.

"Holy shit. Kate, that's genious!"

"Yeah?" It was? When she thought about it, Rhythmi and Linda didn't get along terribly. They were actually quite coordinated, and sometimes fell in good natured competitions. They might have had chemistry, but no chance to act on it or consider going beyond simple fellowship, and now Sven was a wall between them that they wouldn't ever look over if not forced to. The brunette turned to the redhead, who now sported a toothy grin.

"Keith. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He nodded and lifted his right hand in a fist, "Mission: find Rhythmi a girlfriend, starts now!"

She fist bumped him, and it was nostalgic. They hadn't been like this in over a year apart from each other, but now the world would see why Kinkaid dreaded seeing them talk in the hallway, and Mrs. April always braced herself when she spotted the plotting smiles they sent to each other during class. The same devilish grins they exchanged openly right at this moment.

The Ranger Academy's most feared prankster duo was back on the road, and they'd never failed in their endeavors, have them be pranks or missions.

Sitting in her chair in the Ranger Union, a chill ran down Rhythmi's spine, a feeling she hadn't felt in almost two years taking over her senses, and she knew it meant trouble. She shuddered and grimaced in horror.

"Oh, no."

**Author's Note:**

> Two people pining on the same person only to fall for each other is nowhere near my favourite trope, but it's been in my mind, and this game gave me the pair I needed to write. I really hope you got a kickout of this XD


End file.
